percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Giant's Revenge Ch 4
Chapter 4-I meet a creepy chick That morning, I went to see Chiron. He was sitting with Dionysus, playing pinochle. Chiron saw me and beckoned me for to sit. "Chiron," I asked trying not to sound scared, but subtle, "Can I see the Oracle?" He looked at me with such wide eyes, a bug would be jealous. "Why exactly would you want to see her?" Her? "My dad said I have to. Because Alcyoneus is rising, and he wants me to help." He continued to play, while thinking it over. "I suppose," he said, "Just go to the the top of that hill. There should be a cave which is covered by a curtain embroided with snakes." The trip to the cave wasn't fun, although, neither was the cave. It was just like Chiron said, a curtain with snakes on it, but skulls and swords littered the ground. Fun. I pulled back the curtain and mouthed a single word. "Hello?" It echoed through, I heard a moaning, and a shiver went up my spine. I walked in deeper, and comtinued to speak, hoping for an answer. But none. Really wish this had some lights. ''I thought, and torches with Greek fire burst to life on the walls. At the end, there was a circular room, where a feminine figure slept. I walked near her, when she woke up. She got up and screamed hwne she saw me. "What the hell are you doing here? I could've been naked!" I was pretty sure I was blushing, but covered it by shouting. "I wanted a prophecy!" She backed away, and seemed to consider this. "Okay, but next time knock," "On what?" Again, she backed away, considering this. She sat down, sighed, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they went went from brown to green. Green smoke came from her mouth as she spoke. :::::::: ''Child of Hades, your time has come ::::::: Fight your father's bane, and to him you must overcome ::::::: Chose wisely, the halfbloods to join '' :::::: ''The leopard and horse, ready to fight and adjoin '' :::::::: ''Travel west, to death's domain ::::::: To finish the fight, suffer the most pain After that, she collapsed on the ground, I thought she was dead, but she started to snore. And I thought she was hot. When I walked back to Chiron, he seemed surprised I was walking back alive. "How did it go?" he asked, "May you repeat what she said?" I repeated what she said, then Chiron began to translate what it means. "First, go get Dionysus and Poseidon Cabin." After I bought them back, Chiron then started to explain. "The first two lines obviously represent you going to defeat Alcyoneus. The third and fourth say you must chose who to go on the quest. Leopard representing Dionysus. Horse representing Poseidon. The fifth shows you must travel to the Underworld. The last, saying one of you will suffer unbearable pain." "Oh joy." Ryan said, "When can we start?" "First," Chiron said, "Dante must chose. Castor, or Pollux." Great. CHose between one of my new best friends, or a girl I barely know. Wait, I got a plan not to make me look stupid. "Castor, because she's never been on a quest." Nice. Seem nice, not in love. A smile crossed Castor's face, but she immediately dismissed it. "Well, that settles it. Monday, you are going to leave for your quest. I will have Argus drive you to the train station, there you will be on your own." Today's Sunday, yesterday was Saturday, and tomorrow is Monday, the day we leave to save my dad, one of the most hated god. I packed all my stuff. Inferno, a skull ring/shield, ambrosia, nectar, a lighter, etc. The rest of the day was boring, even with all the activites, so I went to visit Ryan. Once I stepped in the cabin, I smelled the ocean. "Hello?" I said as I entered, "Ryan you here?" I didn't hear anything, but when I turned around, Ryan was standing there with his backpack. "Why?" "What?" "Why'd you choose her?" His eyes grew wide and he broke into a grin, "You like her don't you? Yeah, you like Castor!" Really wanted to punch him right now. "No! I don't like her!" Ryan was smiling, we both knew I liked her, but I wouldn't admit it. "Fine," he said, "You don't like her." Then he walked away with a huge smile on his face. The conch blew, signaling dinner. Now Chiron can tell every our quest! Yippe! After dinner, Chiron did exactly what I thought he would, he stomped his foot on the ground to get everyone's attention. "Ehem! Tomorrow, Dante, Ryan, and Castor will go on a quest. They will go to save Dante's father, from the rising Alcyoneus." A giant wave of protests arose. Chiron stomped his foot again to get attention, "If Alcyoneus succeeds, Zeus knows what will happen." When he said the name, lightning struck. "Argua will take them to the train station tomorrow. If you could give them your best, it would be appreaciated." They all looked at me, not Ryan, not Castor, me. Chiron dismissed, and I was the first person out. When I got back to the cabin, I Iris messaged my mother. A rainbow appeared, and mom was sitting on her couch, whatching T.V. "Hey mom, " I spoke up. She turned around and almost had a heart attack. "Oh, it's you honey." She frowned, "You know?" "Ya. Hades." She sighed. "Well, it's better this way. Your safer there." She paused, "You okay?" "Wha--oh, yeah, just thinking. Gotta go save dad tomorrow." She smiled. "Never thought I'd hear you saw that. But, see you soon?" "Ya, see you soon." With that, it ended. These past 2 days have been crazy. And tomorrow, even worse. Well, that's the live of a demigod for ya. Chapter 5-I'm 12 year old action hero Category:The Giant's Revenge Category:Chapter Page